Battle Arena Toshinden Rebirth Series
Battle Arena Toshinden 5 Battle Arena Toshinden 5 the fifth episode of the 3D weapon-based fighting game series developed by Tamsoft before for arcade, then for PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360. The game is set two years after Toshinden 4 including old favorites and new faces. Story Vermilion a mysterious feared gunfighter, became the leader of a genetic biolaboratory where is developing a project of a genetic weapon and has organized the fifth Toshindaibukai to to test his new weapon of war. Many brave warriors from all over the world have entered the tournament, who will be the winner? Characters The arcade versione hosts 16 characters: 11 from the last episode and 5 newcomers; the home version adds 16 historical returns form the further previous episodes (these are all unlockable). Newcomers *'Akiji Abe Fuji': a young Japanese man with an androgynous beauty, Shizuku's only adopted son. He joined the tournament to avenge his biological father killed by Vermilion. He resembles in appearance much Amane Nishiki from BlazBlue series. He wields a roped sugata. *'Brittany Lea': a 16-years-old American girl with the aspiration of becoming a great warrior. She joined the tournament to show to her father, great businessman, that she is not a softened. She wields two bladed tonfas. *'Little Mark': a 15-years-old little boy, Naru's best friend. He joined the tournament to find out what happened to his father, employed in the Vermilion's study, who is is long gone. He wields a bladed yo-yo. *'Mei Lin': a 12-years-old Chinese little girls, Fo's granddaughter. She joined the tournament with her pet Xiao Xiao to bring back home her grandfather, who was also in the tournament, by this time too old to support battles. She wields a guan dao. *'Xiao Xiao': a young female Panda, Mei Lin's pet. She joined the tournament because she follows its owner, who was also in the tournament, everywhere. She wields a giant mace. Returning from the last episode *'Bang Boo': Under Construction He wields two big chained iron balls. *'Eiji Shinjo': Under Construction He wields a katana. *'Fen Barefoot': Under Construction He wields an harpoon. *'Genma': Under Construction He wields a jian and a buckler. *'Lancelot Lakeknight': Under Construction He wields a rapier. *'Miyabi': Under Construction She wields a giant chained shuriken. *'Naru Amoh': Kayin's adoptive daughter, she and her friend Subaru have discovered that their respective fathers, believed dead, they are alive and joined the fifth Toshindaibukai. She joined the tournament to reconcile with her father. She wields an épée. *'Puella Marionette': She has discovered, just over a year, that her protector Eos, whom she had not seen a long time, has been kidnapped by Vermilion. She joined the tournament to free Eos. She wields a sword. *'Rook Castle': Under Construction He wields a nunchaku. *'Subaru Shinjo': main protagonist of the game, Sho and Cupido's son. He and his friend Naru have discovered that their respective fathers, believed dead, they are alive and joined the fifth Toshindaibukai. He joined the tournament to reconcile with his father. He wields a katana. *'Zero': Under Construction He wields a sword. Returning form the further previous episodes *'Atahua': Under Construction He wields two tomahawks. *'Bayhou': Under Construction He wields two hand claws. *'Chaos': Under Construction He wields a scythe. *'Cuiling': Under Construction She wields two lùjiǎodāo. *'Cupido': belonging to a secret sect who has sold her for dead all these years for security reasons. She joined the tournament, under the order of this sect, to take possession of the Vermilion's genetic weapon. She wields a rhomphaia. *'Ellis': Under Construction She wields two dirks. *'Fo Fai': Under Construction He wields two hand claws. *'Judgement': Under Construction He wields a chainsaw. *'Kayin Amoh': it was thought that, during the third Toshindaibukai, he and Sho was killed by an assassin named Schultz but suddenly, soon as it is made official the fifth Toshindaibukai, it has been announced that they will participate in the tournament. He wields a rapier. *'Miss Til': Under Construction *'Mondo': Under Construction He wields a jumonji yari. *'Ripper': Under Construction He wields two katars. *'Shizuku Fuji': Under Construction She wields an ōdachi. *'Sho Shinjo': it was thought that, during the third Toshindaibukai, he and Kayin was killed by an assassin named Schultz but suddenly, soon as it is made official the fifth Toshindaibukai, it has been announced that they will participate in the tournament. He wields a katana. *'Sofia': just after the third Toshindaibukai was rescued by Zola, her old whip-wielding rival, from an attempted murder by Vermilion. Zola died and in honor of her saving, now Sofia, during her battle, she wear Zola's mask and wields Zola's weapon. In her hometown is considered an heroine called the feline of justice. She, as soon as the fifth Toshindaibukai has been announced with its purpose, joined it to destroy this Vermilion's dangerous genetic weapon. She wields a whip with a bladed tip and an hand claws. *'Veil': Under Construction He wields a sword. Bosses *'Abomination': Under Construction *'Vermilion': Under Construction *'Eos': Under Construction *'Psycho Eos': Under Construction Battle Arena Toshinden 5: Fire and Sword Battle Arena Toshinden 5: Fire and Sword is an upgrade of Battle Arena Toshinden 5 available only for PlayStation Store and Xbox Marketplace. Characters Battle Arena Toshinden 5: Fire and Sword adds two 2 more newcomers and 6 more historical returns form the further previous episodes, with a total of 40 characters all initially playable. Newcomers *'Ivan Blackheart': Vermilion's henchman, he joined the tournament to keep it under control and eliminate any threat against his boss, the genetic biolaboratory and the genetic weapon. He resembles in appearance much Terry Bogard's apparence in Garou: Mark of the Wolves. He wields a double-edged partisan. *'Sakura Kotobuki': a young miko with the power to control the time, she joined the tournament to stop Vermilion, danger reported to her by the ancient. She wields a iaitō. Returning Characters All Battle Arena Toshinden 5 characters Returning form the further previous episodes *'Adam': Under Construction He wields a big morning star. *'Duke B. Rambert': Under Construction He wields a bastard sword. *'Gaia': Under Construction He wields a zweihänder. *'Leon': Under Construction He wields a cutlass. *'Toujin': Under Construction He wields a naginata. *'Uranus': Under Construction Bosses All Battle Arena Toshinden 5 bosses Battle Arena Toshinden 5: Fire and Sword Absolute Battle Arena Toshinden 5: Fire and Sword Absolute is a further upgrade of Battle Arena Toshinden 5 available for PlayStation 3, Xbox 360 and now for Wii U too. Characters Battle Arena Toshinden 5: Fire and Sword Absolute adds 1 more newcomer and 3 more historical returns form the further previous episodes with a total of 44 characters all initially playable. Newcomers *'Luisa Furlan': Under Construction Returning Characters All Battle Arena Toshinden 5: Fire and Sword characters Returning form the further previous episodes *'Ron Ron': scientist for an Interpol's genetic research center where it came to know what is the Vermilion's genetic weapon and considered extremely dangerous. She joined the tournament, after having volunteered, to destroy this weapon. She wields a dao. *'Schultz': Under Construction He wields a scythe. *'Wolf': Under Construction Bosses All Battle Arena Toshinden 5: Fire and Sword bosses Battle Arena Toshinden 6 Battle Arena Toshinden 6 the sixth episode of the 3D weapon-based fighting game series developed by Tamsoft before for rcade, then for PlayStation 3, Xbox 360 and Wii U. The game is set a month after Battle Arena Toshinden 5. Story During the finals of the fifth Toshindaibukai Psycho Eos, dazed, escaped but she was found a week later unconscious in an abandoned cave. Vermilion ordered to his team of scientists to put the weapon in shape. Now the dangerous weapon has been developed in her definitive version so Vermilion has organized the a new Toshindaibukai to test definitively his weapon. Characters In Battle Arena Toshinden 6 has been inserted 6 newcomers with a total of 50 characters. Newcomers *'Catherine De La Françoise': Under Construction She wields a flamberge. *'George Allen': 25-years-old English man, Ten Count's only student, his master was killed by Kayin after the third Toshindaibukai so he joined the tournament to to avenge his master. Just like Ten Count, also his appearance is based on Michael Jackson but, in this case, from his music video for Billie Jean. He wields a rapier. Returning Characters All Battle Arena Toshinden 5: Fire and Sword Absolution characters Bosses *'Vermilion' *'Psycho Eos' *'Wild Psycho Eos' Battle Arena Toshinden 6: Revolution Battle Arena Toshinden 6: Revolution is an upgrade of Battle Arena Toshinden 5 available available for PlayStation 3, Xbox 360 and now for Wii U too. Characters Battle Arena Toshinden 5: Fire and Sword adds 2 more newcomer and 6 more historical returns form the further previous episodes, with a total of 58 characters all initially playable. Newcomers Under Construction Returning Characters All Battle Arena Toshinden 6 characters Returning form the further previous episodes *'Balga': Under Construction He wields a sword and a shield. *'Nagisa Iwashiro': Under Construction He wields a stun baton. *'Rachael': Under Construction *'Rungo Iron': Under Construction He wields a club. *'Tau': Under Construction *'Tracy': Under Construction She wields two double-ended bladed tonfas. Bosses All Battle Arena Toshinden 6 bosses Category:Linstella Category:Weapon Based Fighting Games Category:PlayStation games Category:Xbox games Category:Wii games Category:PS3 Games Category:XBOX 360 Games Category:Wii U games Category:PC Category:PC Games Category:Weapon Category:Fighting Category:Fighting games Category:Swords Category:Sword